Legado: El regreso del ki divino
by SaiyanxDragon
Summary: Hyodo Issei ah vivido solo desde los 7 años, debido a que sus padres lo abandonaron por no poder mantener al pobre niño, viviendo en las calles y sobreviviendo de comida de la basura o por limosnas que la gente le da al pobre de issei pero un evento lograra cambiar su vida para bien o para mal, véase la percepción de cada persona. Harem/ Pareja principal Isseix? Mal Summary lo se
1. Chapter 1

Hyodo Issei ah vivido solo desde los 7 años, debido a que sus padres lo abandonaron por no poder mantener al pobre niño, viviendo en las calles y sobreviviendo de comida de la basura o por limosnas que la gente le da al pobre de issei pero un evento lograra cambiar su vida para bien o para mal, véase la percepción de cada persona, debido a que un mal se aproxima tanto al mundo humano como al sobrenatural y un personaje bastante inocente y a veces idiota le ofrecer el poder que tanto va a necesitar issei.

Acompañen a Hyodo issei en esta peculiar aventura donde la grandeza lo aguarda para volverse el segundo "humano" mas fuerte del mundo, problemas, aventuras, risas, romance y desgracia en esta aventura titulada " Legado: El Regreso del Ki divino"

 **Bueno, para empezar este es mi primer fic, así que probablemente no sea muy bueno narrando la historia pero prometo que mejorare como avance la historia. Como principiante solo pido una oportunidad. Solo eso y espero que los que lean este intento de fic dejen sus reviews para poner la pareja principal de issei.**


	2. Prologo

A lo largo de la existencia han existido varios tipos de energías por ejemplo: tamashii, Reiatsu, nen, haki, chakra, Cosmos por solo decir algunos, todos y cada uno de ellos muy fuertes en su época e historia pero hay uno en particular que para muchos es la energía mas fuerte que existe y ese es el ki (chi) el ki conocido como "Fuerza vital" es una energía tangible dentro de cada ser vivo en el planeta, aunque normalmente se encuentra dormido y lo cual se consigue con un arduo entrenamiento especial pero no venimos a aprender esto, es cierto que cada ser vivo puede controlar dicha energía pero solo había 2 personas que llegaron a lo inimaginable, 2 personas que alcanzaron la divinidad gracias al arduo entrenamiento, batallas a muerte y oponentes sumamente poderosos, esas 2 personas fueron muy conocidas en su época y aunque alcanzaron el poder de los dioses, eran simplemente mortales y lamentablemente no le pudieron ganar al enemigo de todo ser vivo y esa es... la vejes. Sus nombres fueron leyendas pero debido al reseteo del tiempo, esos nombres quedaron en la nada... siendo recordados solo por algunas personas ajenas al nuevo mundo. Cabe decir que en el tiempo actual se desconoce de estas personas, ya que las leyendas de dichos guerreros pasaron varios milenios atrás antes de que el dios bíblico apareciera en la tierra. Y aquí amigos míos es donde comienza nuestra historia, varios años después de la aparición del dios bíblico, la expulsión de los maous originales "Lucifer" "Beelzebub" "Leviathan" y "Asmodeus" junto con varios ángeles que se convirtieron en demonios, seguidos por el primer y actual gobernador de los ángeles caídos "Azazel" junto a varios ángeles mas, después de la guerra de las 3 facciones, después de encerrar a los 2 dragones celestiales en los artefactos creados por el dios bíblico las llamadas "Sacred gears", mucho después de la muerte del dios bíblico y los maous originales y el termino de la guerra, aunque claro, nadie en el mundo humano sabe de la muerte de dios salvo unos cuantos altos mandos de la iglesia. Aquí es donde comienza la aventura de Hyodo issei para ser conocido como el "primer" humano mas fuerte del mundo humano y sobrenatural de la época actual.

 _"Ubicación ciudad de Kuoh,Japón"_

"Narra issei"

Mi nombre... hyodo issei aunque la verdad no quisiera llevar el apellido hyodo, se preguntaran porque?...fácil.. no quiero llevar el mismo apellido de los bastardos que se hacían llamar mis "padres", los odio con toda mi alma, me dejaron a mi suerte con la excusa de "Lo siento issei pero no podemos cuidar mas de ti" y puras palabrerías mas pero la verdad es que ellos me odiaban, yo lo sabia, lo veía en sus ojos, aunque al principio me negaba a creerlo pero siempre fue así, en fin, como ya dije me llamo issei y actualmente tengo 7 años, llevo vagando en la ciudad desde hace 4 meses, alimentándome de lo que encontraba en la basura, durmiendo bajo puentes, en casas y edificios abandonados, por dios.. porque nadie se apiada de un niño de 7 años?.. acaso así es el mundo de cruel?, creo que si, a veces me pregunto si tendré algún propósito en este mundo? tal vez... aunque la verdad no lo se pero no pierdo la fe, por algo vine al mundo, aunque no con la mejor familia pero cada persona tiene un papel en este mundo, acaso yo tendré alguno importante o solo seré el extra en esta película llamada realidad?...

*Cambio de escena*

*En algún lugar alejado de los universos nos encontramos con un castillo"

Adentro del gran castillo se pueden ver dos figuras del mismo tamaño de apariencia de muy baja estatura teniendo una cabeza con forma ovalada, teniendo secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, no posee nariz alguna. Viste una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su torso posee una vestimenta con los dos Kanji de (全) que significa 'todo' (uno de ellos invertido para solo darle significado al Kanji (王) que significa 'rey') y tacones rosas con medias doradas, por último sus dos orejas son como la mitad de una esfera con una parte plana de color gris. Estos dos seres son conocidos como los Zen Oo Sama o mejor dicho los reyes del todo.

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Daishinkan!- Llamo a su fiel asistente (No voy a describirlo porque me di cuenta que es muy tedioso describir personajes y ademas ya todos conocemos a Daishinkan)

Daishinkan: A sus ordenes Zen Oo sama!- Dijo respetuosamente el ángel

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Daishinkan quiero que traigas en este mismo momento a son goku!- Dijo el dios del todo seriamente muy raro en el

Daishinkan se sorprendió por el tono serio con el cual hablo el rey de todo muy poco común en el

Daishinkan: Se podría saber para que exactamente? si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que son goku estuvo por aquí fue cuando se dio el reinicio a los 12 universos!- Dijo Daishinkan

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Es por algo de suma importancia Daishinkan, recuerda que el día que dimos el reinicio a todos los universos, le hicimos la promesa de que aunque ya no podría regresar al planeta tierra, el quería estar informado si algo amenazaba con ponerla en peligro y aunque esa vez que las facciones del planeta estaban en guerra "dios" y sus ángeles,los reyes demonios y los ángeles caídos, esa nunca fue una amenaza real para el planeta pero lo que se viene puede poner en peligro a la tierra!- Dijo Zen Oo-sama muy seriamente

Daishinkan: Entiendo, en este mismo momento me pondré en contacto con Enma Daio-sama para que le permita al alma de son goku regresar por unos cuantos días pero hay algo que no entiendo bien, si bien le avisara a son goku de la amenaza de la tierra, el ya no puede intervenir!- Dijo Daishinkan

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Eso es cierto pero el no va a intervenir directamente, mas bien indirectamente!- Dijo el rey de todo con una sonrisa

Daishinkan: A que se refiere con indirectamente?!- pregunto daishinkan

Zen Oo-sama del pasado: A que el va a entrenar a alguien para que defienda la tierra y para eso hace 7 años exactamente le di un poder especial a un niño, para ser mas específicos a un bebe recién nacido- Dijo el rey de todo regresando a su forma de ser infantil

Daishinkan se sorprendió ante esa revelación

Daishinkan: Y se podría decir cual es el nombre de aquel niño y que poder es ese?- pregunto de manera respetuosa

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Te acuerdas de que antes de que goku se fuera al otro mundo a descansar en paz, nosotros guardamos algo que le pertenece a el?- pregunto el rey de todo de manera divertida

Daishinkan se puso a pensar por un momento y entonces lo recordó...

 _*Flashback un día antes del reinicio multiversal*_

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Estas seguro de eso goku?- pregunto bastante triste el pequeño dios

Goku: Muy en serio Zen-chan.. la verdad, eh estado toda mi vida peleando para volverme mas fuerte y para salvar la tierra y después de llegar a mi limite con el migatte no goku'i, ya no tenia nada que hacer, ya no había villanos a quien derrotar y la verdad llego el momento de descansar en paz junto con mi familia- dijo goku realmente serio

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Entendemos y respetamos tu decisión goku pero planeamos ir a visitarte debes en cuando- dijo el rey de todo un poco feliz

Goku: Claro Zen-chan, después de todo somos amigo,no?- dijo goku con una sonrisa

Los dos Zen Oo: SIII- gritaron al mismo tiempo muy felices

Goku: jeje bueno, es hora de decir adiós Zen-chan- dijo goku ofreciéndoles la mano a los dos reyes del todo

Zen Oo-sama del presente: claro goku, fue divertido mientras duro- dijo agarrando la mano de goku

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: pero no se te olvide, seguiremos siendo amigos para siempre- dijo el otro rey mientras agarraba la mano de goku

Goku: Claro que si Zen-chan jeje- Dijo goku alegremente

Zen Oo-sama del presente: pero antes de irte goku, quiero preguntarte algo- dijo el rey de todo cambiando su rostro a uno mas serio

Goku: Si? que es Zen-chan?- dijo goku confundido

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: La verdad lo hemos estado pensando y la verdad queríamos preguntarte ya que vas a ir al otro mundo, que si podríamos extraerte tu ki junto con el poder divino que posee tu ki?- pregunto el rey de todo

Goku estaba bastante sorprendido por la pregunta

Goku: Bueno... la verdad, claro porque no, a donde voy no lo voy a necesitar, así que si Zen-chan pero podría saber para que lo quieres?- dijo/pregunto goku

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Bueno, la verdad es que como tu me pediste que te avisara si algo pasaba en la tierra en un futuro te avisara pero debido a que no puedes intervenir directamente, estaba pensando en buscar un posible digno sucesor para entregarle el ki divino por si hay alguna amenaza en la tierra- dijo bastante serio

Goku: Oh, ya veo.. si esa es la razón entonces vamos a hacerlo - dijo levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

Daishinkan: No me diga que lo que le dio a ese niño es...- no termino de hablar ya que los dos reyes lo interrumpieron

Ambos Zen Oo-sama: Así es, ese niño es el actual poseedor del ki divino de son goku y su nombre es...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyodo Issei

 **Bueno aquí termina el prologo, se que issei no apareció mucho pero es debido a que debo meter todo lo acontecido para que se de justificación del porque issei tiene el ki divino y bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima y por cierto, díganme quien quiere que sea la pareja principal de issei?**


	3. Entra Son Goku

Ambos Zen Oo-sama: Así es, ese niño es el actual poseedor del ki divino de son goku y su nombre es Hyodo Issei- dijeron ambos reyes con una sonrisa

Daishinkan: Hyodo Issei. umm,un nombre bastante peculiar.. japones quizás?- dijo daishinkan de forma pensativa

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Asi es, Hyodo Issei es un niño japones, lo hemos estado vigilando desde que nació pero-dijo el rey de todo un poco triste.

Daishinkan: pero?- pregunto bastante confundido

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Lamentablemente no le toco una buena familia a ese pobre niño, sus padres lo abandonaron hace 4 meses aproximadamente- dijo molesto al final

Daishinkan: Pero porque le harían eso a ese pobre niño?- dijo mientras fruncía el seño mostrando que estaba enojado

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Por dos razones pero principalmente por la segunda. La primera es porque lo odiaban, la verdad siempre veíamos que se contenían para no maltratar al pobre issei- dijo de manera molesta

Daishinkan: Pero que razón lo odiaban?, digo.. siempre hay una razón detrás de cada acción

Zen Oo-sama del futuro:Solo por una simple tontería la verdad... Ellos querían una niña pero cuando se enteraron que issei niño, pues eso los llevo a eso- dijo un poco triste

Daishinkan se sorprendió por tal estupidez, solo unos idiotas odiarían a un niño inocente por esa razón tan estúpida

*En algún lugar de kuoh dos personas estornudarían para de inmediato sentir como dos flechas los atravesaban con la palabra Aho*

 _*Regresando al castillo*_

Daishinkan: Efectivamente es una tontería pero cual es la segunda razón?- pregunto el ángel

Zen Oo-sama del pasado: La segunda pues, que al fin consiguieron lo que buscaban al principio- dijo bastante serio

Daishinkan: No me diga que la madre de issei esta embarazada de nuevo?- pregunto bastante sorprendido

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: No daishinakan, ella ya no puede tener hijos otra vez,al parecer se les fue otorgado el permiso para adoptar a una niña de la misma edad que issei creo que ellos al fin obtuvieron lo que quisieron desde el principio... una niña, esas son las razones por las que abandonaron al pequeño issei- dijo triste

Daishinkan: entiendo... entonces con su permiso, iré a buscar a son goku- dijo haciendo una reverencia para desaparecer al instante

Ambos Zen Oo-sama: te lo encargamos daishinkan- dijeron sonriendo

 _*Cambio de escena*_

Templo de enma daio-sama

Estaba el guardián trabajando como normalmente lo hace, decidiendo que almas irían al cielo o al infierno

Enma daio-sama: infierno,infierno,infierno, cielo,infierno,infierno,infierno,cielo- decía rápidamente, deteniéndose al instante al percibir una energía que no había sentido en milenios

De repente una luz apareció frente a el revelando a daishinkan

Daishinkan: Enma daio- dijo con un tono serio

El nombrado procedió a pararse rápidamente

Enma daio-sama: Dai..Daishinkan-sama... que se le ofrece en este humilde templo?- dijo/pregunto bastante sorprendido y asustado

Daishinkan: Eh venido por ordenes de ambos Zen Oo-sama- dijo de manera seria

Enma daio-sama: De Zen Oo-sama?-pregunto sorprendido

Daishinkan: Así es, quiero que traigas a son goku aquí de inmediato, Zen Oo-sama lo quiere ver lo mas pronto posible

Enma daio-sama se sorprendió por lo dicho por el ángel

Enma daio-sama: En..entendido- dijo para de inmediato mandar a uno de sus subordinados en busca del alma de son goku

No tuvieron que esperar mas de 5 minutos cuando un alma se presente en medio de ellos y empezó a tomar forma humana hasta convertirse en son goku nuevamente

Goku: Eh.. donde estoy?- pregunto goku confundido

Daishinkan: Son goku- dijo llamando la atención de goku

Goku: Daishinkan, que sorpresa verlo por aquí pero dígame, porque estoy aquí?-pregunto viendo al ángel

Daishinkan: Zen Oo-sama quiere verlo lo mas pronto posible son goku, es una emergencia y no hay tiempo para explicar-dijo para agarrar a goku del hombro

Goku: Entiendo, por su rostro puedo ver que es bastante serio, entonces vamos- dijo goku de manera seria para enseguida desaparecer del lugar junto con daishinkan pero lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que Enma daio-sama estaba en un rincón con aura depresiva haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo

Enma daio-sama: Me ignoraron por completo- dijo haciendo círculos en el piso mientras era visto por los demás con una gota detrás de su cabeza al estar viendo semejante escena

 _*Cambio de escena: Castillo de Zen Oo-sama*_

Se encontraban ambos reyes esperando a daishinkan y a goku cuando de pronto aparecieron en frente de ellos

Ambos Zen Oo-samas: Goku- dijeron al mismo tiempo atrayendo la atención de goku

Goku: Hola Zen-chan, cuanto tiempo- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a ambos reyes

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Que bueno que estés aquí goku, tenemos algo importante que decirte- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a goku al ver esa faceta del rey

Goku: Entiendo, de que se trata ese tema tan importante- dijo tomando una postura seria

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Pues veras..- y así procedieron ambos reyes contándole todo a goku referente al nuevo mundo, explicándole lo de las facciones, explicando la historia de issei y finalizando con el futuro problema

Goku se mantenía serio analizando lo dicho por los reyes de todo, tratando de asimilar toda la historia

Goku: Entonces, ese pequeño niño lo abandonaron sus padres por esa tontería y ademas de que el tiene el ki que extrajeron de mi hace años y quieren que lo entrene hasta que cumpla 15 años?- dijo/pregunto lo primero con bastante molestia

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Así es goku, solamente tienes 8 años para sacar un poco de su potencial a flote para que logre salir victorioso en el futuro, una vez termine su entrenamiento tendrá solo 2 años para ganar experiencia en combate y eso lo lograra involucrándose en el mundo sobrenatural- dijo seriamente

Goku: entiendo pero porque solamente 2 años para ganar experiencia?- pregunto goku un poco confundido

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: eso se debe a que al cumplir 17 años tendrá que inscribirse en una escuela de su ciudad natal, debido a que ahí es donde empieza todo

Goku: Ya veo pero un momento, no tengo ki, como se supone que voy a entrenarlo?

Zen Oo-sama del presente: No te preocupes goku, debido a que issei era solo un recién nacido no le di todo tu ki, porque iba a ser mucha carga para un bebe- dijo sonriendo

Goku: Uff ya veo, jeje por un momento me preocupe pero cuanto de mi ki tiene issei?

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Digamos que el solo tiene el 10% de tu ki pero conforme avance en su entrenamiento quiero que le sedas tu ki de a poco para que valla acostumbrándose al poder divino y una vez termine su entrenamiento, tu volverás al mundo de los muertos goku

Goku: Entiendo,pero antes de irme quisiera saber que es lo que amenaza al mundo?

Ambos Zen Oo-sama: Pues veras goku...

 _*Cambio de escena: Ciudad Kuoh,Japón*_

Se ve a issei debajo de un puente cerca de una escuela solo para mujeres*

Issei: Creo que va a llover- dijo mirando al cielo que se empezaba a nublar y empezaba a llover- genial, lo que me faltaba, que llueva, maldita sea-dijo enojado para levantarse y empezar a caminar.

Mientras issei iba caminando estaba pasando cerca de la academia Kuoh para solo mujeres, viendo como los alumnos iban saliendo de clases, mientras iba caminando se daba cuenta de como los alumnos lo veían, algunos con lastima y algunos con cierto desagrado

Alumno1: Oye, ya viste a ese niño?- le pregunto a su amigo

Alumno2: Si, es un niño vagabundo, que asco, ojala con esta lluvia se le quite lo sucio- dijo para empezar a reír junto con sus amigos. Mientras con las mujeres

Alumna1: Pobre niño... donde estarán sus padres- dijo algo triste viendo al niño caminar bajo la lluvia

Alumna2: Quien sabe pero es bastante triste ver a un niño de su edad en esas condiciones

Issei escuchaba lo que decían los alumnos de el, la verdad le molestaba que lo vieran con lastima y que se burlaran de el, issei no iba a permitir eso. Era tanto su enojo que no se dio cuenta que al enojarse un mechón de pelo en frente se volvió plateado y libero un poco de viento con su cuerpo haciendo que los alumnos corrieran debido a que pensaron que se acercaba una tormenta para después issei al darse cuenta del viento que había el también correría para buscar refugio olvidándose de lo que los alumnos dijeron de el

 _*Cambio de escena:De regreso al castillo*_

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Y esa es la amenaza del futuro, la verdad ni siquiera nosotros sabemos como esta pasando-dijo de manera seria

Goku al escuchar el relato no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado

Goku: Entiendo,la verdad es algo preocupante, sabiendo esto haré mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar el potencial de issei al máximo estos 8 años, bueno.. creo que es hora de partir-dijo goku sonriendo

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Esta bien goku, cuida mucho de issei y enséñale lo mas que puedas, ah por cierto, creo que tendrás una sorpresa con el en el futuro- dijo el rey con una sonrisa traviesa

Goku: Esta bien?- dijo goku ladeando su cabeza en sigo de confusión

Zen Oo-sama del futuro: Eso es todo goku. Daishinkan- dijo para enseguida llamar al ángel

Daishinkan: A sus ordenes Zen Oo-sama- dijo de manera respetuosa

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Lleva a goku a la tierra, cerca de donde esta issei, es hora de que comience su entrenamiento

Daishinkan: Entendido- dijo para ver a goku- Entonces goku-san, agárrese de mi, es hora de partir

Goku: Entendido. Nos vemos después Zen-chan- dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa

Ambos Zen Oo-sama: Adiós goku y suerte-dijeron mientras sacudían sus manos en manera de despedida

Daishinkan: Entonces, nos retiramos, con su permiso- dijo para que al instante daishinkan y goku desaparecieran en un resplandor

 _*Cambio de escena: Ciudad de kuoh,japón*_

Se encontraba un pequeño issei caminando debajo de la lluvia en busca de un lugar donde dormir, mientras se preguntaba si su vida algún día cambiaría cuando de repente a lo lejos ve un pilar de luz bajar del cielo a la tierra, issei quien veía esto estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo decidió ir a ver que era eso, sin saber que por su curiosidad su vida daría un giro de 360° para convertirse en alguien amado,temido y odiado entre las facciones de este mundo.

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy.

Angelgrex: **Sobre poner a ravel y le fay ya lo tenia previsto y la pareja principal ya la tengo decidida**


	4. Encuentro

*Minutos antes de llegar a la tierra*

Daishinkan: Goku-san, llegaremos a la tierra en dos minutos- dijo el ángel

Goku: Entiendo- dijo sonriendo con cierta nostalgia al ver la tierra otra vez después de cientos de años

Daishinkan: Esta feliz de regresar de nuevo goku-san?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa

Goku: La verdad es que si, regresar después de tantos años.. me trae muchos recuerdos la verdad- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia

Daishinkan: Entiendo pero ah de saber que el mundo ya no es como lo recuerda goku-san

Goku: a que se refiere daishinkan-sama?- pregunto con algo de duda

Daishinkan: A lo que me refiero es que, si bien en su época estaban mas avanzados en tecnología, los humanos no generaban guerras, en cambio en esta nueva era, si bien su tecnología no es tan avanzada como la que hacia la Capsule Corp. Los humanos de esta época están en constante guerra, no todos la verdad pero si algunos.

Goku al escuchar lo dicho por el ángel se sintió un poco molesto y decepcionado, debido que el en el pasado lucho para proteger la tierra y a los humanos, solo para que milenios después los mismos humanos estén destruyendo la misma tierra que el protegió en su época, sinceramente, estaba recordando lo que un enemigo dijo en el pasado y por difícil que sea,en este momento creía que tenia razón

*Flashback año 796*

Zamasu: El mundo es hermoso... pero la estupidez humana ensucia esa belleza

Black: Por eso El único fracaso en la creación perfecta de dios, esos son los humanos

*Fin del Flashback*

Si lo pensaba bien, zamasu y black tenían razón, el mundo es hermoso pero los humanos ensucian esa belleza que fue creada para ellos, aunque las acciones de zamasu eran erróneas, en cierta forma tenia razón.

Daishinkan: Goku-san, ya hemos llegado- dijo para después aterrizar en un bosque cerca de la ciudad de kuoh

Goku: Entiendo, gracias daishinkan-sama, dígale a Zen-chan que haré lo mejor que pueda- dijo para hacer una leve reverencia

Daishinkan: Entendido goku-san le haré saber al rey de todo, ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme-dijo para enseguida irse del lugar

Goku: Bien.. ahora a buscar al pequeño issei- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

*Cambio de escena:con issei cerca del bosque*

Narra issei

Que fue esa luz?... asi como apareció se fue, es bastante raro, quisiera ir a ver pero no se... al diablo, no tengo nada que perder.

Narración normal

Se encontraba issei caminando en la dirección donde apareció esa luz

Issei: Hola?.. hay alguien aquí?- grito el pequeño issei- que raro es esto..

?:Hola pequeño- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Issei: AAAH-grito del susto para enseguida voltearse a ver quien era solo para encontrarse a un señor alrededor de los 40 años con cabello bastante raro, si le preguntaban a issei diría que parece de puercoespin, vestía un Gi de artes marciales color naranja con un extraño sello en la parte izquierda de su pecho y sin camiseta debajo. Porta unas muñe queras color azul y unas botas color azul con negro

?: Ups, lo siento niño por asustarte- dijo bastante apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca

Issei: Qui...Quien es usted y de donde salio?-Pregunto issei bastante asustado

?: Oh, permite me presentarme, soy Son goku pero tu puedes decirme Goku y de donde salí, pues.. si te lo digo no me lo crees- dijo sonriendo

Issei: Un..placer goku-san- dijo dando un paso atrás

Goku: Y dime niño, tu como te llamas y que haces en un lugar como este?

Issei: Mi nombre es Hyodo issei y estoy aquí porque vi una luz que caía del cielo y aterrizo cerca de aquí

Goku: Ah, bueno pero este no es un lugar para..- se callo enseguida al darse cuenta del nombre del niño- espera, dijiste que tu nombre es hyodo issei?

Issei: Así es, ese es mi nombre, porque?- pregunto algo dudoso

Goku: Así que tu eres al niño que andaba buscando- dijo goku con una sonrisa

Issei: Usted me estaba buscando a mi?... porque?- dijo issei dando dos pasos para tras

Goku al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de issei solo sonrió

Goku: No te preocupes niño, no voy hacerte nada malo, al contrario, vengo por algo de suma importancia- dijo de forma seria

Issei: Si?.. y para que me busca o que?-dijo issei

Goku: Bueno, esta va hacer una larga historia- dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a contarle todo lo que Zen Oo-sama le dijo, incluyendo que el estaba muerto, que estaba aquí solo durante su entrenamiento, acerca de las facciones de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos

Issei se encontraba bastante sorprendido al escuchar toda la historia

Goku: Y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí

Issei: Haber si entendí.. Usted no es de esta época, sino de varios miles de años atrás

Goku: Correcto

Issei: Y que yo tengo en mi interior un tipo de energía divina llamada ki que le perteneció a usted en el pasado

Goku: Si- dijo sonriendo

Issei: Y que usted es tan fuerte que podría destruir el planeta si usted lo quisiera

Goku: Exacto

Issei: Y que yo tengo que entrenar para acerle frente a una amenaza futura y aparte de saber la existencia de los demonios,ángeles y ángeles caídos y sobre esas cosas llamadas sacred gears, me falto algo?-pregunto issei

Goku: Para nada niño, no te saltaste nada-Dijo sonriendo

Issei: Ok, es oficial... usted esta drogado y borracho viejo- dijo issei señalándolo con el dedo

Goku al escuchar lo dicho por issei se cayo de espaldas comicamente

Goku: NO ESTOY DROGADO, NI MUCHO MENOS BORRACHO- Grito goku con una vena en la frente

Issei: Vamos viejo, en serio crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?

Goku: Que tal si te demuestro unas de mis transformaciones para que me creas?- pregunto goku

Issei: Esta bien viejo, si en verdad te transformas, me volveré tu discípulo y entrenare hasta el cansancio- dijo de manera retadora

Goku: Tu lo pediste niño- dijo goku para enseguida aumentar su ki haciendo que empiece a correr aire,tronar y caer rayos cerca de ellos

Issei: Pero que?..- dijo bastante sorprendido mientras veia como goku iba sufriendo unos cambios, su cabello se empezaba a levantar mientras parpadeaba de negro a dorado y sus ojos de negro a azul turquesa, mientras un aura dorada lo empieza a rodear.

Goku al tener su ki a full decide que es hora de transformarse dando un grito

Goku: Aaah- grito goku para pasar a la primera fase de todo saiyajin, el super saiyajin

Issei al ver a goku con su nueva apariencia estaba bastante impresionado y podía sentir la energía de desprendía goku, aunque no estuviera entrenado para eso pero el no fue el único en sentir la energía que desprendía goku

*Cambio de escena: Inframundo Castillo Lucifer*

Se encontraba el actual líder del inframundo sirzechs lucifer firmando papeles cuando de pronto se detuvo al sentir un gran poder cuando de repente entra su esposa y reina Grayfia lucifuge

Grayfia: Sirzechs-sama ah sentido eso?- pregunto de manera seria pero se le notaba que estaba nerviosa

Sirzechs: Así es Grayfia, es un poder bastante poderoso- dijo mirando por la ventana de su despacho- Grayfia, investiga de donde proviene ese poder, tenemos que ir a ver si es enemigo o aliado

Grayfia: Como ordene Sirzechs-sama- dijo para empezar a rastrear la energía

*Cambio de escena: Grigori*

Se podía ver a un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo, este es Azazel actual líder de los ángeles caídos y Se encontraba sentado junto a un niño de 7 años de cabello plateado oscuro cuando de repente los dos sienten la misma energía.

Azazel: Que demonios.. vali, también sentiste eso?- dijo azazel un poco asustado

Vali: Si azazel, es una energía bastante poderosa... me pregunto si querrá pelear conmigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Azazel: Estas loco muchacho, aunque hayas despertado la Divine Dividing todavía no estas a la altura de este poder, incluso yo tendría problemas- dijo azazel de manera seria

Vali: Mhm pero..- sin embargo antes de poder decir otra cosa es interrumpido por alguien que entro a la oficina de azazel, revelando a una mujer alta y muy hermosa y de cabello purpura, esta era Penemue cadre de grigori y actual secretaria de azazel

Penemue: Azazel-sama, sintió eso?- pregunto de manera rápida

Azazel: Así es y dudo que nosotros seamos los únicos en sentir ese poder- dijo de manera seria- Penemue, investiga de donde viene ese poder, tenemos que ir a investigar

Penemue: Entendido- dijo para empezar a rastrear la energía

*Cambio de escena: Sexto cielo*

Se podía ver a un joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes, este era el Arcángel Michael, actual líder del cielo. Estaba sentado tomando una taza de te cuando de pronto siente la misma energía

Michael: Que es este poder tan grande?...Por lo poco que puedo detectar no es ni de demonio, ni de caído.. que puede ser- dijo bastante sorprendido y pensativo

?: Michael-onii-sama- dijo una mujer bastante hermosa de largo cabello rubio, esta era la arcángel gabriel la mujer mas bella y fuerte del cielo y hermana de michael- Sentiste esa poderosa energía?

Michael: Así es gabriel, es una energía bastante poderosa a decir verdad-dijo mientras veía a gabriel- gabriel, ayúdame a rastrear la energía de este ser, ya que no pertenece a ninguna facción

Gabriel: Claro Michael-onii-sama- dijo para enseguida buscar aquel poder

*Cambio de escena: Lugar desconocido*

Podemos ver a una niña vestida de lolita gótica con una expresión que no mostraba sentimiento o brillo alguno en sus ojos, esta "niña" es conocida como Ophis Ouroboros, uno de los 2 dioses dragones

Ophis: este poder...es mas fuerte que la del rojo...quizás..solo quizás, si encuentro al poseedor de este poder pueda derrotar al gran rojo-dijo sin ninguna emoción-

*Cambio de escena: de regreso con goku e issei*

Issei seguía viendo maravillado la nueva apariencia de goku

Goku: Y bien niño, ahora me crees- dijo con una sonrisa para despues regresar a su estado base-

Issei: Genial, ested es genial Goku-san-dijo issei con estrellas en los ojos- ahora si le creo

Goku: jeje no es para tanto pero bueno, es hora de irse issei, siento varias energías llegando a este lugar, supongo que las facciones sintieron mi poder-dijo de manera seria-

Issei: Claro Goku-sensei- dijo issei sonriendo mientras caminaba donde estaba goku- pero a donde vamos exactamente?

Goku: No te preocupes issei, primero te entrenare 1 año para que aguantes la gravedad donde vamos a ir-dijo goku mientras agarraba a issei del hombro mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente para desaparecer en el acto. Minutos después de haberse ido se pueden ver 2 circulos magicos y un resplandor apareciendo en el lugar, En el primero se puede ver a Sirzches junto con grayfia, en el segundo se puede ver a Azazel junto a Penemue y en el resplandor se puede ver a Michael junto a Gabriel. Los lideres se ven el uno al otro bastante sorprendidos

Azazel: Dejen me adivinar.. igual sintieron un poder enorme?- dijo de manera relajada

Sirzechs: Así es, la verdad no pensé en encontrarme con ustedes por aquí- dijo viendo a michael y a azazel-

Michael: Lo mismo digo y la verdad, esa energía no correspondía a ninguna de sus facciones o me equivoco?

Azazel: Por lo que a mi concierne, no venia del grigori, sinceramente pensé que era de alguno de ustedes dos

Sirzechs: Pues por lo que veo no proviene de ninguna de nuestras facciones y dudo que venga de otra sinceramente

Azazel: Estoy de acuerdo pero lo que me sorprende es que la energia como aparecio, desaparecio

Michael: Bastante extraño la verdad pero bueno.. aclarado esto creo que es mejor estar atento por si esta energía volviera a aparecer

Sirzechs: Concuerdo contigo, es hora de regresar, grayfia-dijo mirando a su reina-

Grayfia: Entendido Sirzechs-sama-dijo para enseguida invocar un circulo mágico abajo de ellos-

Azazel: Nosotros igual nos retiramos- dijo mientras invocaba un circulo mago abajo de el y de penemue

Michael: Nosotros también- dijo para enseguida el junto con gabriel volverse destellos de luz e irse del lugar, seguidos por azazel y sirzechs.

*Cambio de escena: Lugar desconocido*

Goku: Muy bien issei, hemos llegado

Issei: Y exactamente donde estamos Goku-sensei?-dijo issei volteando por todos lados pero lo único que veía era agua y mas agua...- etto..goku-sensei?

Goku: Dime issei

Issei: Estamos en una isla en medio del océano..

Goku: Lo se...

Issei: Esta perdido no es cierto?...

Goku: creo que si issei...creo que si...

Ahora que goku e issei se han encontrado, que le deparara el futuro a nuestro desafortunado issei?, eso y mas en el próximo episodio


	5. Inicia el entrenamiento

**Después de mucho tiempo, regrese, al fin tengo vacaciones, bueno... disfruten en cap**

.

.

.

.

Issei: GOKU-SENSEEEEIII-dio un grito tan fuerte que llego hasta el sexto cielo haciendo que michael se cayera de su silla del susto

Goku: Calmate issei, no grites- dijo tapandose los oidos

Issei: Como quiere que me calme si estamos bien perdidos?,ademas estamos en medio de la nada y para terminar estamos sin comida- dijo lagrimeando comicamente

Goku: jeje, lo siento pero no te preocupes, ahora saldremos de aqui pero hay que pensar donde ir-dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo

Issei: Que le parece en el bosque donde nos encontramos, obvio no en el mismo sitio, ya que segun usted alguien estaba llegando a nuestra poscicion

Goku: Buena idea issei, ahi nos quedaremos estos primeros 5 meses- dijo sonriendo

Issei: Pero la pregunta del millon es... donde vamos a dormir

Goku: por eso no te preocupes, ahora agarrete de mi-dijo tendiendole la mano-

Issei: esta bien sensei-dijo agarrando su mano para desaparecer del lugar-

*Cambio de escena: Bosque cercanias de la ciudad de Kuoh*

En un parpadeo aparecieron goku e issei

Goku: Bien, este lugar es perfecto, tranquilo,rodeados de naturalesa y cerca de la ciudad-dijo sonriendo

Issei: Si pero insisto.. donde vamos a dormir?

Goku: Por eso no te preocupes issei, tu solo sientate y observa- dijo goku para enseguida sacar un tipo de capsula para enseguida apretar un boton y aventarla un poco lejos para enseguida con un poof apareciera una casa de forma circular bastante grande-

Issei abrio sus ojos como platos al ver lo que goku hizo

Goku: Listo issei, te dije que no tenias que preocuparte (Que bueno que le pedi a zen-chan que me guardara esa capsula hace años)- dijo para pensar en lo ultimo

Issei: Wow goku-sensei.. como hizo eso?

Goku: jeje tranquilo issei, lo que ves es la tecnologia que habia en mi epoca inventadas por la capsule corp

Issei: Valla, eso es muy genial-dijo sonriendo

Goku: Muy bien issei, es demasiado tarde, asi que tu entrenamiento comienza mañana a las 6 de la mañana por ahora vamos a casar algo para comer y luego ir a dormir,entendiste?

Issei: Hai goku-sensei- dijo en forma militar sacandole una gota de sudor a goku

Goku: Muy bien, vamos entonces

*Time skip: 2 horas despues*

Se puede ver a goku e issei dentro de la casa los dos con varios platos de comida en frente de ellos, siendo goku el que mas tenia

Issei: Fuu que rico comi.. no habia comido tanto desde hace tiempo- dijo sobandose la barriga-

Goku: Lo mismo digo issei, hacia tiempo que no comia asi- dijo sonriendo

Issei: Goku-sensei, de que a consistir mi entrenamiento?-pregunto issei viendo a goku-

Goku: Te voy a entrenar como hizo mi maestro cuando yo era niño, vamos a entrenar tu fisico para que puedas resistir golpes y para que puedas levantar cosas pesadas y entrenamiento mental, osea meditacion para liberar el ki que tienes dormido en ti, asi se te va hacer mas facil poder hacer cosas de las que ningun humano comun y corriente haria

Issei: Genial, ya quiero empezar- dijo issei sonriendo

Goku: Ese es el espiritu issei-dijo sonriendo igual- pero bueno es hora de dormir, tienes que descansar bien porque como dije tu tort.. digo entrenamiento empieza mañana a las 6, solo tenemos un año para que aguantes donde vamos a ir

Issei al escuchar lo que iba a decir goku antes de cortar y decir otra cosa se dio cuenta de que la cago al estar emocionado

Issei: No se porque pero creo que no voy a sobrevivir-penso issei mientras lloraba cataratas comicamente-

*Time skip 1 año despues*

Un año ah pasado desde que goku empezo a entrenar a issei en el estilo de la tortuga, para el pobre issei fue un infierno en la tierra.

El entrenamiento de issei consistia en repartir leche a diario a pie,arar a mano limpia grandes campos de cultivo, nadar con tiburones, esquivar avispas atados a un árbol y por último llevar a sus espaldas un Caparazón de Tortuga de 20 kilos,que luego paso a uno que pesa el doble. Otro de los entrenamientos de Kame-Sen'nin con el Caparazón de Tortuga fue el de mantener el equilibrio en lugares muy elevados para poder dominar el cuerpo y la mente en momentos de suma dificultad y también el de conseguir levantar el agua levemente, por medio del uso de ki. el pobre issei pensaba que su sensei estaba loco de remate al ponerlo hacer todo eso pero por cada dia que pasaba sentia que su cuerpo se fortalecia, ahora podia levantar el caparazon de 40 kilos sin ningun problema y con el su ki ya despierto se le facilito mucho.

Ahora nos situamos donde estan nuestros protagonistas.

Issei: Goku-sensei- llamo issei a goku, ahora issei se veia un poco diferente, ahora tenia 8 años, era un poco mas alto que los niños de su edad, su pelo castaño con algunas puntas de color plateado, al principio al darse cuenta que su cabello estaba cambiando se preocupo pero goku dio una teoria para eso asi tranquilizando a issei-

*Flashback: 5 meses despues de empezar el entrenamiento*

Se ve a issei levantandose de su cama para empezar a caminar en direccion al baño para darse una ducha, una vez de haber terminado de ducharse procedio a labarse los dientes, mirando hacia el espejo y entonces lo vio

Issei: Pero que demonios..-dijo issei sorprendido por ver su pelo castaño pero con algunas puntas plateadas- QUE DEMOIOS ME PASO

Goku al oir el grito de issei fue a ver que pasaba encontrandose con issei tocandose el cabello

Goku: Que pasa issei, porque gritaste?-pregunto

Issei: Goku-sensei.. mire mi cabello, se esta torneando plateado-dijo mirando a goku

Goku al ver el cabello de issei se sorprendio por tal cambio

Goku: Impresionante pero por que sera ese cambio- dijo para poner su mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa

Issei: La verdad no se pero debo decir que me queda bien-dijo issei mirandose al espejo otra vez mientras tocaba su pelo

Goku: Tengo una leve teoria de que pudo haber causado ese cambio-dijo goku atrayendo la atencion de issei

Issei: Y cual seria esa goku-sensei?-pregunto mirando a goku

Goku: Bueno, yo creo que al tu tener el ki que me pertenecia, parte del "aura" que me pertenecia esta en ti pero lo que puede hacer es ese cambio, creo que es por la ultima transformacion que domine, llamada el migatte no goku'i-dijo goku mirando a issei

Issei: Migatte no goku'i, si mal no recuerdo de las historias que me conto de usted,no con esa transformacion lucho el torneo del poder?-pregunto

Goku: Asi es pero al contrario de con el super saiyajin, el migatte no goku'i te permite esquivar miles de veces mas rapido, poniendo tus ojos a un color plateado como el de tu cabello, lo que me llega a pensar que tal vez al tu tener parte de mi ki, como el migatte no goku'i era la transformacio mas fuerte de todas por ende el aura es fuerte, lo que puedo llegar a la conclusion de que por eso te esta cambiando el pelo pero es solo una teoria, conforme te valla transmtiendo ki veremos si lo que dije es verdad, si es verdad una vez tengas mi ki al 100% tu cabello puede cambiar por completo-dijo goku

Issei: Genial.. entonces me voy a volver mas atractivo de lo que ya soy-dijo issei volteando a ver su reflejo en el espejo para hacer poses estupidas sacando una gota de sudor en goku-

*Fin del flashback*

Goku: dime issei-dijo llegando donde estaba issei

Issei: Goku-sensei, ahora que hemos terminado esta fase de mi entrenamiento, que haremos ahora?-pregunto

Goku: Bueno issei, ahora iremos a donde vive uno de mis antiguos maestros-dijo sonriendo

Issei: De sus maestros? pero yo pense que.. bueno, usted sabe-dijo un tanto incomodo

Goku: Ah, eso se debe a que con el maestro con cual te voy a llevar no esta en este mundo

Issei: A que se refiere?-pregunto un tanto confundido

Goku: A lo que me refiero es que vamos con Kaio-sama-dijo sonriendo

Issei: Con Kaio-sama?.. si mal no recuerdo, el fue quien le enseño el kaio-ken y la genkidama,cierto?

Goku: Asi es issei, bueno es hora de irnos- dijo para poner su mano en el hombro de issei y poner dos dedos en su frente para al instante desaparecer

*Cambio de escena: Planeta del Kaio del norte*

Se puede ver a un ser de baja estatura de piel azul y unas antenas en la cabeza, este ser es conocido como el Kaio del norte

Kaio-sama: Que bueno es estar relajado sin nada que hacer- dijo mientras estaba sentado tomando te

Goku: Hola kaio-sama, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo apareciendo de repente al lado del kaio haciendo que el mencionado escupiera su te y se callera de la silla

Kaio-sama: GOKU NO TE ATREVAS A APARECER DE LA NADA- le grito para enseguida levantarse y darle un coscorron en la cabeza a goku

Goku: ayayayay no tenia porque pegarme kaio-sama- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Kaio-sama: eso te lo mereces por cabeza hueca pero en fin, que bueno es verte de nuevo-dijo sonriendo

Goku: Lo mismo digo kaio-sama, ah pasado un buen tiempo

Kaio-sama:Pero dime, que te trae por aqui?-pregunto viendo a goku

Goku: eh venido porque quiero que entrene a alguien kaio-sama

Kaio-sama: A quien goku y porque?

Goku: dejeme le precento a mi aprendis, el es Hyodo issei-viendo a un lado para encontrarse a issei tumbado en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie

Issei: A..ayuda- dijo issei tratando de levantarse

Goku: Ups.. se me olvido decirte que la gravedad es 10 veces la de la tierra jeje- dijo rrascandose la nuca en forma nerviosa

Issei: Como lo odio sensei- dijo issei ya de pie

Kaio-sama: Asi que tu eres el chico que goku quiere que entrene-dijo viendo a issei

Issei: Hai, Mucho gusto kaio-sama, mi nombre es Hyodo issei, es un gusto conocerlo- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Kaio-sama: El gusto es mio muchacho, veo que tu si tienes modales, no como el cabeza hueca de ahi-dijo señalando a goku

Goku: Eso fue muy cruel kaio-sama- se quejo goku

Kaio-sama: Pero bueno goku, aun no me dices para que lo quieres entrenar?-dijo viendo a goku

Goku: Es una historia algo larga kaio-sama- dijo tomando una mirada seria

Kaio-sama: Por tu mirada puedo decir que es importante, ven sientanse- y asi procedieron a sentarse y goku empezo a contarle todo lo que le dijo Zen Oo-sama

Kaio-sama que estaba poniendo atencion se mostraba levemente preocupado, ya que para que el mismo Zen Oo-sama haya escogido a issei como portador del ki de goku es porque es bastante preocupante la situacion

Goku: Y esa es la situacion kaio-sama

Kaio-sama: Entiendo.. entonces no se diga mas, desde ahora te voy a entrenar pero creeme chico, si el entrenamiento que te dio goku fue una tortura, esta va hacer el triple, estas dispuesto a afrontarlo?- pregunto viendo a issei

Issei: Claro que si kaio-sama, hare lo que sea para salvar al mundo como mi maestro lo hizo en su tiempo, no voy a defraudar a ninguno de los dos-dijo issei seriamente haciendo que tanto goku y kaio-sama sonrian al ver la determinacion de issei

Kaio-sama: asi se habla muchacho, ahora la primera prueba de mi entrenamiento- dijo poniedose serio poniendo nervioso a issei

Issei: Y..cual seria esa prueba?- pregunto bastante nervioso

Kaio-sama: Tu primera prueba es que... debes hacerme reir- dijo de manera divertida haciendo que issei caiga de su silla comicamente

Issei: Diablos...y yo que pensaba que goku-sensei era idiota pero veo que eso viene de maestro y se pasa a alumno.. espero que no me pase eso a mi-dijo para si mismo en su mente

Kaio-sama: que esperas muchacho?- pregunto viendo a issei

Issei: Ah, si lo siento.. dejeme ver..-dijo mientras se ponia a pensar- ah ya se, estaba un señor con su doctor y este le dice: —Doctor... ¿Es muy serio? a lo que el doctor responde —Si, pero con un par de whiskys entro en confianza

Goku estaba mirando a kaio-sama que estaba bastante serio

Goku: Eh issei no creo qu...- pero se vio interrumpido por la risa del kaio

Kaio-sama: Puuff jajaja, que buen chiste jaja-dijo entre risas mientras que rodaba por el piso

Goku quien veia al kaio rodar de la risa lograndole sacar una gota de sudor en la nuca

Issei: Bien, lo logre- dijo sonriendo

Kaio-sama: Si, muy bien chico pero es hora de empezar, bubbles-dijo para despues atras de la casa se podia ver a un changito caminando hacia ellos

Goku: Hola bubbles, cuanto tiempo- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a bubbles

Kaio-sama: Bien issei, la primera fase de tu entrenamiento sera atrapar a bubbles

Issei: Bien, empezemos-dijo para enseguida ponerse a perseguir a bubbles muy lentamente- ya..casi

Kaio-sama: Ahora, CORRE BUBBLES- grito para que enseguida el monito se pusiera a correr como alma que lleva el diablo

Issei: DEMOIOS- dijo para tratar de correr mientras lloraba comicamente..


	6. Inicia el entrenamiento pt2

Issei: DEMONIOS- dijo para tratar de correr mientras lloraba comicamente

Kaio-sama: Ah por cierto goku, aun tengo la capsula que me diste la ultima vez me nos vimos-dijo viendo a goku

Goku: Eh?.. cual capsula kaio-sama?- pregunto bastante confundido

Kaio-sama: Si seras cabeza hueca, la capsula con la cámara de gravedad que me diste a guardar hace años

Goku: Ah, esa capsula, gracias por guardarla kaio-sama, me va a ser de utilidad para el futuro entrenamiento de issei una vez se aya acostumbrado a la gravedad x10-dijo sonriendo

Kaio-sama: En serio goku, todavía no puedo creer que issei tenga parte de tu ki- dijo mientras veía a issei tratando de agarrar a bubbles

Goku: Es algo increíble verdad?..sinceramente nunca pensé que estaría entrenando a alguien que tiene parte de mi ki en su interior

Kaio-sama: Y por cierto goku... que va a ser de ti una vez pasen los 7 años restantes?

Goku: Pues según lo que dijo Zen-chan, una vez que issei este listo debo de darle el resto de mi ki que tengo en mi interior y una vez finalizado debo regresar al mundo de los muertos

Kaio-sama: Entiendo pero issei sabe eso?-pregunto viendo a goku

Goku: No.. el todavía no lo sabe, solo sabe que lo voy a entrenar hasta que tenga 15 años-dijo algo triste

Kaio-sama: Se ve que te encariñaste con el muchacho-dijo sonriendo

Goku: La verdad si kaio-sama, como sabes yo casi no conviví con mis hijos por estar entrenando o luchando contra oponentes fuertes y la verdad en issei puedo ver a gohan y goten cuando eran niños, issei es un niño inteligente para su edad en eso se parece a gohan y también es un niño travieso y alegre en eso se parece a goten-dijo sonriendo

Kaio-sama: Entiendo y la verdad todavía no me puedo creer que sus padres lo hayan abandonado-dijo de manera triste

Goku: Yo tampoco.. quien podría ser tan miserable para abandonar a un niño de 7 años dejándolo a su suerte- dijo con bastante molestia

Kaio-sama: Bueno goku, dejando eso de lado, una vez terminando mi entrenamiento donde lo planeas llevar para seguir su entrenamiento?

Goku: La verdad estaba pensando volver a la tierra y seguir entrenándolo en la cámara de gravedad, ah por cierto kaio-sama, usted sabe si bills-sama y whis siguen siendo los encargados de este universo?-pregunto viendo al kaio

Kami-sama: Que?.. porque quieres saber eso?... no estarás planeando retar a bills-sama a una pelea verdad goku?

Goku: No claro que no jeje

Kaio-sama: Que alivio y para contestar tu pregunta, si.. bills-sama sigue a cargo de el universo 7 y whis sigue siendo su ángel pero porque lo preguntas goku?

Goku: Porque una vez acabando el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad planeo pedirle a whis que si podría entrenar a issei como lo hizo conmigo y vegeta-dijo sonriendo

Kaio-sama: ya veo y quieres que contacte a whis, cierto goku?

Goku: Así es kaio-sama-dijo sonriendo

Kaio-sama: Muy bien goku, una vez termines el entrenamiento de issei en la cámara de gravedad ven a verme

Goku: Gracias kaio-sama

Kaio-sama: Si si, de nada- dijo mientras seguía viendo a issei

Goku: Vamos issei, tu puedes corre mas rápido-dijo goku a issei

Issei: ES FÁCIL PARA USTED DECIRLO SENSEI- grito issei mientras seguía llorando comicamente

*Tokitobashi: 1 y medio año después*

Se puede ver a un issei de 9 años de 135 cm de altura y su cabello como dijo goku, con el tiempo fue cambiando, si bien seguía siendo castaño el 30% de su cabello se volvió plateado, ahora issei poseía el 30% del ki de goku, en estos momentos issei terminaba el entrenamiento de kaio-sama atrapando a bubbles, golpeando a Gregory con un pesado mazo y rompiendo paredes de piedra usando su velocidad y fuerza

Issei: Muy bien, lo logre- dijo mientras alzaba su puño al aire en señal de victoria

Kaio-sama: Bien echo issei, lograste completar el entrenamiento casi en el mismo tiempo que goku la primera vez- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a su alumno

Issei: En serio?.. genial, si sigo así me voy a volver tan fuerte como goku-sensei

Kaio-sama: Así es issei pero recuerda lo que te dije, solo puedes usar el kaio-ken como máximo al doble, no mas-dijo mirando seriamente a issei

Issei: Entendido kaio-sama y una vez mas muchas gracias por entrenarme este año- dijo haciendo una reverencia al kaio del norte

Kaio-sama: No tienes que agradecer muchacho, fue un placer y recuerda, solo te volverás mas fuerte cuando tengas algo o a alguien a quien proteger

Issei: Ya tengo una meta y esa es ser tan fuerte como goku-sensei y hacer que se sienta orgulloso de mi-dijo issei sonriendo mientras veía hacia el cielo

Kaio-sama quien veía a issei no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a issei con tal determinación y por un momento parecía que estaba viendo a un goku mas joven frente a el

Goku: Hola kaio-sama, issei ya volví- dijo apareciendo de repente al lado de kaio-sama e issei

Issei/Kaio-sama: AAh, GOKU/GOKU-SENSEI NO APAREZCAS DE REPENTE- dijeron al unisono para darle dos coscorrones en la cabeza

Goku: ayayay pero no tenían que pegarme-dijo goku mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Issei: Eso le pasa por aparecer de la nada- dijo mientras veia a goku

Kaio-sama: Bien goku, creo que ya es hora no?-

Goku: Así es kaio-sama-dijo sonreia

Issei: Eh?.. hora de que?-dijo issei confundido

Goku: De esto issei- dijo para enseguida darle una caja decorada con un moño rojo- Feliz cumpleaños issei

Issei al ver que goku se había acordado de su cumpleaños y encima le había regalado algo, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que empezar a soltar lagrimas alarmando un poco a goku

Goku: Eh, que tienes issei?, porque lloras? -pregunto goku alarmado

Issei: No es nada goku-sensei, es solo que me hace feliz que se halla acordado de mi cumpleaños, es la primera vez que me regalan algo-dijo issei con lagrimas de felicidad mientras agarraba el regalo

Goku al ver a issei llorar por que le habían dado su primer regalo desde que nació, solo hizo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento.. lo abrazo como un padre abraza a su hijo

Goku: Sabes issei... yo nunca fui el padre ejemplar debido a que siempre me la pasaba ya sea entrenando y a pesar de eso nunca pude pasar algún cumpleaños de mis hijos y viéndote a ti puedo ver a mis hijos en ti, se parecen mucho la verdad y no me malentiendas, yo no te veo como un remplazo de ellos.. porque yo te veo como uno de ellos... en estos dos años que hemos pasado juntos entrenando y conviviendo, yo no te considero un alumno.. yo te considero como mi tercer hijo issei- dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a issei de manera paternal

Issei al escuchar lo que su maestro le dijo no pudo evitar llorar y abrazara goku porque su sensei lo consideraba su hijo, el podía sentir el calor paternal que nunca tuvo desde que nació..

Issei: Gracias..Goku-otosan-dijo issei sonriendo

Goku: de nada..hijo-dijo goku sonriendo mientras seguía abrazando a issei

Kaio-sama quien veía el acto padre e hijo no pudo evitar sonreír

Goku: Muy bien issei, es hora de abrir tu regalo-dijo sonriendo

Issei: Hai-dijo para enseguida abrir el regalo mostrando en el interior de la caja solo para ver un gi de entrenamiento parecido al de goku solo que sin la firma de whis en la parte izquierda- wow, genial, gracias oto-san

Goku: jeje de nada pero esas ropas son especiales issei, esas ropas son ponderadas, una vez que te las pongas sentirás el peso extra-dijo mientras veía a issei sonriendo

Issei: Genial, así voy hacer mas fuerte-dijo mientras se iba a cambiar de ropa dentro de la casa de kaio-sama

Goku: veo que realmente le gusto

Kaio-sama: eso parece goku, realmente esta muy feliz

Goku: Si y la verdad me gusta que este feliz, poco a poco esta olvidando el abandono de sus padres y aunque no lo quiera admitir, por mucho que diga que odia a sus padres, el no los puede olvidar porque al fin y al cabo son quienes lo trajeron al mundo

Kaio-sama: tienes razon goku pero me inquieta un poco, si bien dices que no los odia en su totalidad, aun siente un poco de odio hacia ellos

Goku: No te preocupes kaio-sama, tarde o temprano los va a olvidar-dijo mientras veia a issei regresar con su nueva ropa de entrenamiento

Issei: Y bien, que tal me veo?-dijo sonriendo

Goku: Muy bien issei

Kaio-sama: goku tiene razón muchacho

Issei: jeje gracias y bien oto-san.. como hago para sentir el peso que me dijo?

Goku: Muy fácil issei, solo tienes que elevar tu ki y la ropa se adapta hasta donde tu quieras, eso depende de que tanto ki liberes

Issei: genial, vamos a probar-dijo para enseguida comenzar a elevar su ki haciendo que una capa de energía transparente cubra su cuerpo- si, ya lo siento, la ropa se va poniendo pesada

Goku: muy bien issei, ya tenemos que irnos

Issei: Muy bien-dijo para dejar de elevar su ki-

Goku: Bien kaio-sama, nos vemos en 2 años y por favor contacte a whis-dijo viendo a kaio-sama

Kaio-sama: Ok goku, no te preocupes y muy buena suerte issei, vuélvete mas fuerte-dijo sonriendo viendo a issei

Issei: Hai kaio-sama, no lo defraudare-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Goku: Nos vemos kaio-sama- dijo para agarrar a issei del hombro para enseguida desaparecer

*Cambio de escena: Bosque cercanías de kuoh*

Cerca de un lago se ve a goku e issei aparecer en el bosque

Goku: Muy bien issei, es hora de seguir con tu entrenamiento

Issei: Y de que se va a tratar el entrenamiento oto-san?

Goku: Facil, vamos a aumentar tu velocidad y resistencia con esto- dijo para inmediatamente apretar una capsula y aventarla para que en un puff apareciera la cámara de gravedad

Issei: En serio ya podemos entrenar ahi?-dijo issei señalando la cámara

Goku: Así es issei, ya que dominaste la gravedad x10 en el planeta de kaio-sama es hora de seguir con 15 veces mas

Issei: Genial pero cual es la meta oto-san?-pregunto viendo a goku

Goku: ya que tenemos solo 4 años mhm yo diría que 60 o 80 veces mas

Issei al escuchar tal cifra no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos

Issei: Estas hablando en serio oto-san?

Goku: Claro que si issei, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo, también vamos a tratar de que puedas usar el kaio-ken hasta x4 sin los efectos secundarios

Issei: Entendido oto-san, no te defraudare-dijo con una mirada decidida

Goku: Ese es el espiritu issei, muy bien.. entremos-dijo para empezar a caminar hacia la cámara de gravedad

Issei: Hai-dijo para seguir a goku

*Timeskip 4 años despues*

Se puede ver a un issei de 13 años saliendo de la cámara de gravedad, issei cambio demasiado estos 4 años, con una altura de 160, mas alto para cualquier niño de su edad, estaba vestido con el gi que le regalo goku en su cumpleaños numero 9 solo que este estaba adaptado a su atura, con su cabello en su mayoría plateado con partes aun castaño, ahora issei poseía el 70% del ki de goku

Issei: Uff ese fue un buen entrenamiento,verdad goku-sensei?-dijo goku viendo a goku

Goku: Así es issei pero en fin, hoy se cumplen 4 años desde que empezamos a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad y debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no solamente lograste alcanzar 80 veces mas la gravedad de la tierra, sino que también lograste dominar el kaio-ken x4 sin sus efectos- dijo sonriendo

Issei: Eso fue gracias a tu entrenamiento goku-sensei, sin ti no hubiera podido lograrlo-dijo sonriendo

Goku: jeje también fue por tu esfuerzo issei pero bien, es hora de ir a la ultima fase de tu entrenamiento

Issei: Y exactamente donde vamos a ir?

Goku: Primero tenemos que regresar al planeta de kaio-sama y después.. pues es un secreto

Issei: Psh, bien

Goku: Muy bien issei, vamonos- dijo guardar la cámara de gravedad otra vez en la capsula, seguido de agarrar a issei del hombro y desaparecer en el acto-

*Cambio de escena: Planeta del kaio del norte*

Se podía ver al kaio del norte manejando su auto al rededor de su planeta

Kaio-sama: Ah que tranquilidad es manejar-decia mientras no prestaba atención cuando de repente aparece goku a unos metros de su carro

Goku: Hola kaio-sama- decia goku sin darse cuenta que venia el kaio con su carro directo hacia el haciendo que chocara y se undiera la parte de enfrente del auto- Ups jeje..

Kaio-sama: GOKU- grito el kaio mientras empezaba a perseguir a goku para golpearlo con el mazo con cual se golpea a gregory

Goku: Kaio-sama lo siento pero no me golpe- decia goku corriendo tratando de calmar al kaio

Kaio-sama: Nada de lo siento y ven aquí deja que te golpe

Issei solo veía esto con una gota en su nuca solo limitándose a suspirar

Issei: Es bueno estar de regreso- dijo issei con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía a goku escapar del kaio- si.. es bueno regresar

 **Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, es que no tenia tiempo y aparte estaba escribiendo la versión 2 de este fic, quiero aclarar que este fic lo seguiré publicando junto con la version #2 pero la diferencia es que este fic va a ser un tipo parodia pero eso no quita que va a tener sus momentos serios y la otra historia va a ser un fic un poco mas seria pero igualmente con comedia, la única diferencia es que en el otro fic goku es el protagonista y no issei. Y también quiero decir no se tomen los fanfics tan en serio diciendo que no tiene sentido esto, no tiene sentido lo otro, es porque es eso, un fanfic por dios, no es una historia canon. Con esto dicho nos vemos la próxima y por si quieren leer la otro historia se llama Legado: El regreso del ki divino v2 (Que nombre tan original :'v)**


	7. Inicia el entrenamiento pt3

Issei quien seguía viendo como kaio-sama perseguía a goku decidió interrumpir para no alargar mas el día.

Issei: Etto, kaio-sama, es un gusto verlo otra vez-decia issei acercándose al kaio del norte

Kaio-sama: Ah joven issei, el gusto es mio, mírate has crecido bastante y veo que tu cabello ah cambiado también- dijo viendo a issei

Issei: jeje si la verdad mi cabello ah cambiado mucho estos últimos cuatro años-dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

Kaio-sama: Y bien goku, supongo que has venido por lo acordado hace cuatro años- dijo viendo a goku mientras este estaba escondido detrás de bubbles

Goku: Así es kaio-sama, se pudo contactar con whis?-pregunto mientras caminaba de regreso hacia issei

Kaio-sama: Es correcto, a decir verdad estaba bastante sorprendido al escuchar toda la historia completa y decidió ayudarte a entrenar a issei

Goku: En serio? genial-dijo goku con una sonrisa

Kaio-sama: si, es genial y todo pero hay un problema-dijo el kaio un poco asustado

Goku: Eh?.. cual problema kaio-sama?-pregunto goku

Kaio-sama: pues veras goku el problema es..-pero antes de terminar una voz lo interrumpió poniéndolo nervioso en el acto

?:Son goku,nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo una voz bastante conocida para el kaio y goku para después una columna de luz aterrizara en el planeta dejando ver a un personaje de piel de color celeste claro, pelo blanco y largo, vestido con una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello. También lleva un largo cetro, de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superior, este era whis pero detrás de el se podía ver a alguien mas, este personaje se puso frente solo para revelar a un humanoide delgado, de piel morada, y su apariencia de un gato, con orejas puntiagudas Lleva ropa egipcia negra con azul oro, con las mismas decoraciones blancas y naranjas que whis, este es Bills el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo

Goku: Pero si es bills-sama- dijo bastante sorprendido al ver otra vez al dios destructor

Bills: Son goku, es bastante sorprenderte volver a verte después de tantos años-dijo el bills mientras caminaba hacia goku para estar enfrente de el

Goku: Lo mismo digo bills-sama, veo que no ah cambiado en estos milenios, sigue estando bastante desnutrido-dijo goku en tono de broma haciendo que a bills le aparezca una vena en la frente para seguido darle un puñetazo en la cabeza a goku haciendo que el mencionado entierre su cabeza en el suelo

Bills: A QUIEN LE DICES DESNUTRIDO MALDITA SEA- dijo bills con su aura rodeándolo

Goku: Solo era una broma bills-sama- decía goku mientras se frotaba la cabeza

Bills: Bien, cambiando de tema, whis me dijo que quieres que el entrene a un mocoso, es cierto?

Goku: Así es bills-sama

Bills: Y bien, donde esta?

Goku: Aquí bills-sama, issei, ven un momento- dijo viendo a issei que estaba bastante alejado para no correr con la misma suerte que goku

Issei al ser llamado por goku empieza a caminar hacia goku para quedar en frente de bills

Bills: Así que este es el mocoso

Issei: Es un placer conocer al dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo, mucho gusto bills-sama, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei- dijo de manera respetuosa y haciendo una reverencia

Bills: Valla mocoso, se ve que tu si tienes modales y respetas a la gente, no como el idiota de ahí- dijo mientras señalaba a goku

Goku: Eso fue cruel bills-sama, aunque creo tener un deja-vu..

Bills: Como sea, entonces mocoso dime, crees estar a la altura para recibir entrenamiento que solo los dioses merecen?-pregunto viendo a issei

Issei: Si le soy sincero bills-sama, yo me siento a la altura de poder recibir este entrenamiento, tal vez no lo merezca pero nunca me voy a rendir en nada, si tengo que pasar hasta por el mismísimo Lucifer, que así sea.

Bills que veía a issei solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

Bills: Me agradas mocoso, muy bien, tu que dices whis?-dijo viendo al ángel

Whis: Por mi esta bien bills-sama, de todos modos iba a ayudar al joven issei-dijo sonriendo

Issei: Muchas gracias por ayudarme en mi entrenamiento Bills-sama, whis-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Whis: jojojo no es nada joven issei

Goku: Bien, con esto aclarado, cuando nos vamos?-pregunto goku bastante feliz

Bills: vamos?.. me suena a multitud, tu te quedas aquí son goku, solo viene el joven issei

Goku: Que?.. vamos bills-sama.. no sea así-dijo bastante deprimido

Bills: Ya dije y obedeces

Whis: Bills-sama.. recuerde lo que nos contó el kaio del norte, acerca del tiempo de son goku-dijo susurandole al oído

Bills: Si, lo recuerdo y que?

Whis: Que por lo que se ve goku quiere mucho a issei y viceversa, tal vez seria bueno dejar que goku-san venga, ya que son sus últimos 2 años aquí

Bills: Aah, bien-dijo para regresar su mirada a goku- Esta bien goku, puedes venir

Goku: Sii genial- dijo saltando de alegría

Bills: Pero si me haces enojar, juro que te regreso a la tierra

Goku: No se preocupe bills-sama-dijo sonriendo

Whis: Muy bien, es hora de irse-dijo para inmediatamente todos se aferraran a el

Goku: Adiós kaio-sama, nos vemos en 2 años- dijo para enseguida desaparecer junto con los demas en un pilar de luz

* **Cambio de escena: Espacio** *

Issei: Y cuanto tiempo es de aquí a su planeta bills-sama?-pregunto issei

Bills: Al rededor de 20 minutos

Issei: Eh?, es básicamente lo que dura un anime-dijo issei

Whis: jojojo esto me parece un deja-vu-dijo whis riendo

*20 minutos y un anime después*

Se puede ver un pilar de luz entrando a un planeta para enseguida aterrizar

Whis: Bien, hemos llegado

Issei: Al fin, como no se cansan de viajar así?-pregunto viendo a bills

Bills: Uno se llega a acostumbrar-dijo de manera despreocupada haciendo que a issei le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca

Whis: Bien, es hora de empezar su entrenamiento joven issei, digan me.. hasta cuanto peso puede soportar tu cuerpo?

Issei: Mhm, si mal no recuerdo, puedo aguantar hasta 150 kg

Whis: Bien, para empezar debemos seguir mejorando tu resistencia y velocidad para eso te vas a poner este traje que pesa al rededor de 200 kg, cuando logres correr con este traje, seguire aumentando el peso de 50 en 50 hasta llegar a los 500 kg

Issei: E..esta bien whis-sama-dijo issei de manera nerviosa

Whis: Bien, entonces, comencemos con tu entrenamiento..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Quería tomarme este pequeño espacio para agradecer a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, gracias por eso y también quería invitarlos a que se pasaran por mi perfil y leyeran mis otras historias que tal vez no sean tan buenas pero bueno, solo era eso. Gracias de nuevo**


	8. Fin del entrenamiento y despedida

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

CCSakuraforever: **Goku no se va a quedar con issei por ahora, ya que tengo algo planeado en el futuro**

Sasuke75249: **Issei won't have the boosted gear but it will have something more and maybe you already know what but somebody else will have the boosted gear, I already say it, it won't be vali, will be somebody else just wait a little more.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* **Timeskip: 2 años después: dos días antes de la fecha limite** *

* **Ubicación: Planeta de bills** *

Se pueden ver a dos personas luchando en medio del campo, uno de ellos es whis el ángel del dios de la destrucción y el otro el un peliplateado con partes castañas lanzado patadas y puñetazos tratando de golpear a whis pero este era bloqueado fácilmente, el es Hyodo issei de 15 años con 174 de altura, bastante alto para cualquier adolescente de su edad

Whis: Sigue así issei, vas mejorando bastante-dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques de issei

Issei: Gracias a usted whis-sama-dijo sonriendo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara del ángel siendo bloqueado y detenido

Whis: Muy bien issei, suficiente por hoy- dijo bajando el brazo de issei

Issei: Entendido whis-sama-dijo suspirando cansado mientras se sentaba en el césped- Uf fue un buen entrenamiento

Whis: Y que lo digas joven issei, sin duda has mejorado bastante estos últimos 2 años, mira que dominar mas de 700 kg de peso, es mucho para un humano normal pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora posees el 90% del ki de goku-san, es predecible para ser honestos, tu fuerza aunque sigue por debajo de goku-san pero aun así le darías bastantes problemas, aunque solo en su estado base ya que una vez transformado, pues creo que seria muy obvia la situación, en cuanto a velocidad y reflejos,para ser honesto se compara con la de son goku

Issei: Si, se que en fuerza todavía me falta mucho para alcanzar a oto-san pero en lo demás en serio cree que soy igual de rápido?-pregunto issei viendo a whis

Whis: Claro que si joven issei, tanto en velocidad y reflejos están bastante equilibrados

Issei: Whis-sama le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Whis: Claro joven issei, de que se trata

Issei: Usted cree que algún día pueda llegar a la altura de goku-sensei?-pregunto viendo a whis

Whis: Mhm, pues la verdad creo que si pero para eso se necesita avanzar mas ya que apenas acabas de dominar el kaioken x8, la verdad sigo sorprendido de tu gran avance y sobre aquello que despertaste hace un año

Issei: Imagínese como me sentí yo cuando la pude dominar -dijo sonriendo mientras recordada los sucesos de hace 1 año

* **Flashback 1 año antes** *

Se podía ver a un issei de 14 años tratando de acertar un golpe al dios de la destrucción

Bills: Vamos mocoso, esa es toda tu fuerza?- pregunto bills con un tono aburrido mientras esquivaba un golpe de issei

Issei: Claro que no bills-sama- dijo issei dando un golpe a la cara de bills siendo detenido por este mismo

Bills: Yo creo que si, la verdad no se que vio en ti Zen Oo-sama, solo eres un mocoso débil e inútil- dijo tratando de hacer enojar a issei para enseguida agarrarlo del brazo y lanzarlo lejos

Issei quien se levantaba poco a poco solo estaba escuchando lo que le decía bills

Bills: Valla, que patético en serio, ahora veo porque tus padres te dejaron mocoso-bills sabia que era un tema delicado para issei pero quería hacerlo sacar su verdadera fuerza impulsado por la furia

Issei: Que dijo bills-sama?- pregunto issei mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello

Bills: Lo que oíste mocoso, sinceramente creo que son goku cometió un error en entrenarte, hubiera elegido a alguien mas competente

Issei: Callese..-decia issei mientras venían recuerdos a su cabeza de como sus padres lo abandonaron y como tuvo que vivir solo durante 4 meses sin comer o dormir bien

Bills: Que dijiste mocoso?, no te escuche

Goku: Bills-sama creo que ya se esta pasando no cree?-pregunto goku viendo a bills

Bills: Para nada, es mas solo digo la verdad, el es un mocoso inuti..-pero antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por un grito de issei

Issei: CALLESE- grito issei mientras veía a bills con odio mientras le salían lagrimas, entonces siguió recordando cuando vivía en la calle, cuando lo veían con lastima, entonces sucedió, empezó a elevar su ki de manera violenta mientras su aura plateada parpadeaba de plata a rojo y un brillo plateado se empezaba a manifestar en su brazo izquierdo

Goku: Ese es..-dijo goku impresionado mientras veia a issei

Bills: Es el kaioken pero mucho mas fuerte pero que eso en su brazo?- pregunto bills quien veia estupefacto el extraño artefacto en el brazo de issei

Issei quien seguia recordando lo sucedido en su infancia, hasta lo ultimo que recuerda haber visto antes de ser abandonado y esa fue la mirada de odio de sus padres, entonces con un grito finalmente sucedió

Issei: AAAH, Kaioken x8- grito para en un resplandor rojo pasara al kaioken mientras una voz resonó diciendo "divide" 4 veces para que al instante bills sintiera como muy poca de su energía se iba- ahora si bills-sama, repita lo que dijo- una vez dicho eso,se lanzo contra bills dándole un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de una patada en la cara y seguido de un puñetazo así por dos veces mas para finalizar dándole otra patada en la cara mandándolo lejos

Bills: Se volvió bastante fuerte y no se que es esa cosa pero me quito un poco de energía, estoy impresionado- dijo mientras veía a issei a lo lejos venir hacia el con bastante rapidez dándole un combo de puñetazos y patadas, dándole una patada ascendente mandándolo al cielo solo para dar un salto y encontrarlo cara a cara para enseguida hacer la técnica mas famosa de goku

Issei: Kame hame haaa-dijo mientras le estampaba la tecnica en el pecho causando una pequeña explosion,Goku quien veia esto desde el suelo, estaba mas que impresionado, issei estaba usando el kaioken x8 pero la pregunta era que era eso en su brazo izquierdo?.. entonces recordo algo que le dijo el rey del todo antes de irse

Zen Oo-sama del presente: Esta bien goku, cuida mucho de issei y enséñale lo mas que puedas, ah por cierto, creo que tendrás una sorpresa con el en el futuro- dijo el rey con una sonrisa traviesa

Goku: ( _con que eso era, se adapta rápido a las técnicas y eso en su brazo debe de hacer algo con la energía de sus oponentes ya que cuando apareció, issei se volvió aun mas fuerte que con el kaio-ken x8 para al mismo tiempo bills-sama perdiera poca energia, realmente esta fue una gran sorpresa_ )-pensó mientras seguía viendo la cortina de humo frente a issei

Bills: A eso me referia mocoso pero te sigue faltando- dijo para enseguida posicionarse atras de issei dandole un golpe en la nuca noqueandolo por ende perdiendo su transformacion y el artefacto de su brazo izquierdo

* **Fin del Flashback** *

Whis: Fue muy impresionante la verdad, Zen Oo-sama si que sabe dar sorpresas jojojo

Issei: jeje si pero le agradezco por esta sorpresa, sinceramente estoy muy agradecido con Zen Oo-sama por hacer que me adapte rápido junto con el ki de goku-sensei y también de tener a Albion conmigo-dijo sonriendo

Goku: Hey issei, ya terminaron?-pregunto goku mientras caminaba hacia issei

Issei: Así es oto-san, acabamos de terminar-dijo para enseguida levantarse

Goku: Muy bien issei, sabes que en dos días se cumplen los 8 años desde que empezamos a entrenar verdad?

Issei: Si oto-san, lo se muy bien

Goku: Bien porque hay algo que quiero decirte una vez regresando a la tierra-dijo goku seriamente

Issei: Entiendo y cuando nos vamos?

Goku: En una hora issei, así que prepara tus cosas

Issei: Hai oto-san- dijo para salir corriendo hacia el palacio de bills

Whis: Por fin le dirás que una vez dándole el ultimo 10% de tu ki,vas a tener que regresar al mundo de los muertos?-pregunto mientras veía a goku

Goku: Así es whis, ah llegado la hora de despedirnos..

Whis: Veo que le tomo bastante cariño al joven issei

Goku: Claro que si, como le dije a issei hace tiempo, el es como un hijo para mi, va hacer duro dejarlo solo

Whis: No se preocupe goku-san, el joven issei no va a estar solo otra vez, recuerde que tiene al kaio del norte y a nosotros también- dijo sonriendo

Goku: Gracias whis, quiero pedirte que cuando yo no este, lo sigas ayudando debes en cuando con sus entrenamientos y lo vigiles por mi, por favor- dijo volteándose para ver a whis a la cara para enseguida hacer una reverencia

Whis: No es necesario que lo pidas goku-san, levanta la cabeza, con gusto cuidaremos del joven issei y ademas, bills-sama aunque no lo quiera admitir se encariño con issei, creo que lo ve como hermano menor.. aunque diga que es como una mascota jojojo-dijo riendo mientras se acordaba como peleaba con issei por la comida y le decía que era como su pequeña mascota molesta

Goku: jeje si, lo recuerdo, ellos dos siempre pelean por la comida, mas cuando traemos comida de la tierra

Issei: Ya estoy listo oto-san-dijo llegando con una mochila en su espalda

Goku: Muy bien issei, whis nos podrías llevar a la tierra?

Whis: con gusto goku-san-dijo mientras goku e issei se agarraban de su espalda para enseguida desaparecer en un pilar de luz

* **20 minutos y un anime después** *

* **Ubicación: Bosque cercanías de Kuoh** *

Se puede ver un pilar de luz aterrizar con mucha fuerza en el interior del bosque

Goku: eso dolió- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Issei: Y que lo digas oto-san- dijo mientras se sobaba el trasero

Whis: jojojo creo que se me olvido calcular la velocidad de nuevo

Issei y goku veían a whis con una gota en su nuca al ver al ángel tan despreocupado

Goku: Bueno, gracias por traernos de vuelta whis-dijo sonriendo

Whis: De nada goku-san y antes de irme, joven issei, acércate

Issei: Si whis-sama, que necesita?- dijo mientras se acercaba al ángel

Whis: Ten, como ya se acerca tu cumpleaños, tanto bills-sama como yo te quisimos regalar algo- dijo para enseguida aparecer dos regalos, una chamarra negra y una caja con un moño arriba- la chamarra es regalo de bills-sama pero según bills-sama es bastante resistente a los ataques, bills-sama la consiguió hace dos mil años en un planeta similar a la tierra y por lo que investigue te sera de utilidad en este mundo, ya resiste ataques de ki y mágicos

Issei: ya veo,dígale a bills-sama que gracias-dijo sonriendo

Whis: Yo le diré a bills-sama-dijo para entregarle la chamarra

Issei: Genial- dijo agarrando la chamarra

Whis: Y este es de mi parte- dijo dándole la caja- lo que hay dentro de la caja es parte de ese mundo también, cuando encontré esto guardado en el castillo pensé inmediatamente en ti joven issei y creo que te gustara

Issei: gracias whis-sama- dijo para agarrar la caja y abrirla para encontrarse con ropa blanca en su totalidad y una botas negras- se ve genial, voy a probármelas ahora- dijo para enseguida irse de tras de un árbol a probarse la ropa

Goku: Veo que le gustaron jeje

Whis: Asi parece goku-san

5 minutos después se veía a un issei caminando hacia goku y whis pero ahora con su nueva ropa blanca en su totalidad con detalles dorados, esta consistía en pantalones, botas por debajo de las rodillas, camisa de manga larga con botones dorados con dos correas que forman una x en su cintura, cinturón negro y una capa con capucha con detalles dorados que la abrochan enfrente y unos guantes ( **soy malo describiendo ropa, por si quieren saber es la que usan los vampiros en el anime owari no seraph, específicamente el de mikaela)**

Issei: Y bien como me veo?

Whis: Le queda muy bien issei-san

Goku: Es cierto issei, te ves bien

Issei: jeje gracias-dijo rascándose la nuca apenado

Whis: Muy bien con esto echo me retiro, ah y una cosa mas isse-san, toma-dijo dándole un tipo de comunicador

Issei: Y que es esto whis-sama?- pregunto agarrando el artefacto

Whis: Esto sirve para que puedas comunicarte conmigo, por si deseas algo o por si quieres invitarnos a cenar jojojo

Issei: jeje gracias whis-sama-dijo guardando el comunicador en su mochila

Whis: Bien, ahora si me retiro

Goku: Gracias por todo whis

Issei: Si whis-sama, gracias por entrenarme y dígale a bills-sama que la próxima ves que nos veamos le ganare en el concurso de comida-dijo con una sonrisa

Whis: Jojo de nada y eso haré joven issei, nos vemos- dijo para enseguida irse en un pilar de luz

Issei: Bien, ahora que oto-san?-pregunto issei viendo a goku

Goku: Vamos a comer algo a la ciudad issei, ahí te explicare-dijo para empezar a caminar fuera del bosque

Issei: Bien oto-san- dijo para empezar a seguir a goku

* **Cambio de escena: Centro de Kuoh** *

Se podía ver a goku e issei caminando por el centro de la ciudad mientras que issei caminaba algo incomodo por la mirada que le daban algunas mujeres, ya sea de su edad o mayores y le incomodaba lo que decían de el, cosas como que guapo o tendrá novia, eso por parte de las mujeres, ya que por parte de los hombres.. bueno, lo maldecían por llamar la atención de las mujeres

Goku: Veo que eres bastante popular issei- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a issei

Issei: No digas eso.-dijo bastante apenado

Goku: jaja bien bien, creo que este es un buen lugar-dijo para entrar a un Nalgdonald's, quiero decir a un McDonald's

Issei: Esta bien oto-san- dijo para seguir a goku

10 minutos despues de haber pedido

Goku: Bien issei, esto que te voy a decir es algo difícil, espero que lo tomes con calma-dijo mirando a issei seriamente

Issei: Esta bien oto-san

Goku: Mira issei, lo que te voy a decir no te lo quise decir antes porque eras muy pequeño para entender pero ya que eres un adolescente, creo que ya es hora

Issei: De que se trata oto-san?

Goku: Veras issei, en dos días se completa el plazo que me dio Zen Oo-sama para entrenarte y una vez entrenando te el ultimo 10% de mi ki, yo voy a volver al mundo de los muertos issei...

Issei no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en dos dias goku se iba a ir e iba a estar solo otra vez?.. no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo..

Issei: Es..es una broma cierto oto-san?... dime que es una broma.. por favor.. -decía issei mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos

Goku: Ojala fuera una broma issei, la verdad no quiero dejarte solo pero tienes que entender que mi tiempo en la tierra es limitado, quiero que seas fuerte y no estés triste por eso, debes de ser fuerte, aunque yo no este aquí en la tierra, siempre te voy a ver desde el otro mundo-dijo goku viendo a issei como le salían lagrimas

Issei: Pero, no quiero estar solo de nuevo oto-san.. no quiero..- dijo para poner sus manos en su rostro y llorar en silencio

Goku: Se que es dificil issei pero entiende que no estas solo, tienes a kaio-sama, ya que aprendiste la teletransportacion puedes ir donde el y ademas están whis y bills-sama

Issei quien solo escuchaba lo que decía goku, entendía que el tenia razón, ya no estaba solo, ahora tenia a personas que consideraba como familia, tenia a kaio-sama, tenia a whis y tenia a bills que aunque suene raro, lo consideraba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo

Issei: Tienes razón oto-san.. ya no estaré solo-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y sonreía

Goku: Así es issei, ya no estarás solo, ahora que dices si nos vamos y visitamos varios lugares del mundo para pasar los últimos días como padre e hijo?-pregunto sonriendo

Issei: Claro que si oto-san- dijo para enseguida levantarse junto con goku para salir del McDonald's

* **2 días después** *

Hoy era el ultimo día de goku en la tierra, estos últimos dos días goku e issei han estado volando al rededor del mundo visitando lugares como, Paris, Estados Unidos, España, Brasil y varios países mas pero ahora nos situamos donde todo empezó

* **Ubicación: Bosque cercanías de Kuoh** *

Goku: Bien issei, es hora de decir adiós-dijo viendo a issei

Issei: Si oto-san-dijo para acercare a goku y abrazarlo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- Te voy a extrañar mucho, estos últimos 8 años han sido los mejores de mi vida, has sido el mejor oto-san del mundo

Goku: gracias issei, la verdad me eh divertido mucho contigo estos 8 años, verte crecer y reír, siempre lo voy a recordar-dijo mientras abrazaba a issei mientras le pasaba el ultimo 10% de su ki

Issei: Nunca te voy a olvidar oto-san, siempre te voy a extrañar-dijo mientras seguía abrazando a goku mientras sentía como poco a poco se volvía intangible haciendo que lo deje de sentir poco a poco

Goku: Yo igual issei y recuerda, siempre estaré viéndote-dijo para empezar a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que por fin desaparecer por completo

Issei: Ya veras, te haré sentir orgulloso- dijo mientras caía de rodillas llorando viendo hacia el cielo-

Issei quien seguía viendo hacia el cielo pudo escuchar la voz de goku diciendo..

"Ya estoy orgulloso issei"


	9. let's get in action

Sasuke75249: **The ultra instinct is still too far away from issei to could be possible to activate it but maybe in a future and him won't be part of any faction because he's too powerful to make him an angel or devil, the only thing he will do is help them**

Issei: Bien, va siendo hora de irse, como dijo oto-san, debo ganar experiencia en batalla estos 2 años pero por donde empiezo?... ni siquiera se magia como para ir al inframundo o algo...mierda-dijo issei mientras se ponia de pie y empezaba a caminar fuera del bosque dirigiendose a la ciudad

Se veia a issei caminando por la ciudad ignorando olimpicamente las miradas y comentarios lujuriosos que decian las mujeres sobre el, seguia caminando metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba delante de el por ende termino chocando con aquella persona

Issei: Mil disculpas, no veia por donde caminaba-dijo mirando dandole la mano para que se pudiera levantarse entonces miro hacia aquella persona solo para encontrarse con una muy hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes con un cuerpo de infarto, tan enbobado estaba viendo a la rubia que no se dio cuenta que seguia agarrando su mano

?: Etto, disculpa.. ya me podria soltar?- pregunto timidamente y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a que pensaba que aquel chico que le estaba agarrando la mano era bastante atractivo a su parecer

Issei: Eh?.. ah si, disculpa- dijo para soltar su mano- en verdad lo siento, no veia donde caminaba

?: No se preocupe, tambien fue mi ..

Issei: Issei, Hy.. solo Issei-dijo sonriendo mientras evitaba decir su apellido

?: Mucho gusto issei-san, mi nombre es gabriel-se presento la ahora conocida como gabriel (si hasta hora no saben quien es, tienen un serio problema)

Issei: Gabriel?... hermoso nombre, como la arcagel gabriel-dijo issei sin percatarse como gabriel se puso nerviosa

Gabriel: Eh, si.. algo asi jeje, bueno fue un gusto conocerlo issei-san-dijo ofreciendole la mano

Issei: El gusto fue mio gabriel-chan-dijo issei para agarrar la mano de gabriel para enseguida darle un beso en el dorso de la mano haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por el sufijo chan y por el beso que le dio issei

Issei empezo a caminar mientras gabriel veia como se alejaba perdiendose entre la multitud, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por alguien que la llamo

?: Gabriel-sama la eh estado buscando-dijo una mujer bestida de monja

Gabriel: Ah, ah hola griselda-dijo viendo a la mujer ahora conocida como griselda

Griselda: Quien era el joven con quien estaba hablando?-pregunto

Gabriel: Su nombre es Issei, solo se estaba disculpando por un pequeño accidente que tuvimos-dijo un poco sonrojada

Griselda: Espero que no se haya propasado con usted gabriel-sama- dijo con un aura aterradora amenazando con salir

Gabriel: Eh?.. no no, para nada, el se porto bastante caballeroso pero hay algo que me inquieta de el-dijo tomando una postura seria bastante rara en ella

Griselda: Como que gabriel-sama?- pregunto bastante sorprendida porque eran muy pocas las veces que grabriel se comportaba asi

Gabriel: La verdad, son dos cosas.. la primera pude notar un gran dolor en su corazon.. como si hubiera perdido a alguien recientemente pero eso no es lo que me inquieta

Griselda: Entonces?

Gabriel: Es el poder que pude sentir provenir de el, aunque fue por muy corto tiempo, lo pude sentir y debo decir que es bastante fuerte-dijo gabriel sorprendiendo a griselda

Griselda: En serio?.. angel caido o demonio?-pregunto

Gabriel: Eso es lo que me inquieta, no era de ninguna faccion, mas bien.. su aura de de humano al 100%

Griselda al escuchar lo dicho por gabriel no pudo evitar sorprenderse

Griselda: Un simple humano que sobrepasa el poder al de uno comun?.. deberiamos seguirlo gabriel-sama?-pregunto

Gabriel: No, debo informar de esto a Michael oni-sama, debido a que el poder de aquel chico se parece a uno que sentimos hace 8 años-dijo gabriel para empezar a caminar a un lugar alejado siendo seguida por griselda

* **Cambio de escena: con issei** *

Issei: Esa mujer.. desprendía un aura muy poderosa pero sin maldad alguna.. espero no estar loco pero creo que acabo de hablar con la arcángel gabriel... nah, debe ser una coincidencia...verdad?-pregunto issei a la nada mientras seguía caminando- ahora que me acuerdo, debo de seguir entrenando con la divine dividing

Dijo issei para empezar a correr hacia un lugar abandonado, llegando a un tipo de fabrica abandonada issei procedio a sentarse en el piso para empezar a meditar

Issei: Listo, vamos hacerlo-dijo para inmediatamente aparecer en un lugar oscuro- albion, estas despierto?.-pregunto a la nada para que de repente apareciera un dragon blanco

Albion: Issei, ya estas listo para seguir entrenando con la divine dividing y conseguir el balance breaker?.-pregunto viendo a issei

Issei: Claro que si Albion, tengo que volverme mas fuerte y ademas, tambien tengo que ganarle al sekiryuutei-dijo issei sonriendo

Albion: Asi se habla, aunque por muy fuerte que sea el portador de rojo, dudo que tenga alguna oportunidad contra ti

Issei: Quien sabe albion, nunca hay que confiarse de los oponentes y menos en una batalla de vida o muerte.-dijo issei seriamente

Albion: Tienez razon issei pero sera mejor que salgas de aqui para que empieces a entrenar

Issei: Si, tienes razon, nos vemos.-dijo para empezar a desaparecer

Se levanto y se le quedo viendo su brazo izquierdo

Issei: Bien, ahora tengo que aprender tres cosas, tengo que acceder al balance breaker, magia y aprender como usar esto-dijo para aparecer una espada de ki plateada en su brazo derecho (como la de black goku)

Issei se encontraba caminando pensando como aprender magia y entonces recordo a alguien que tal vez lo pueda ayudar, enseguida puso dos dedos en su frente para desaparecer en el acto

* **Cambio de escena: Planeta de kaio-sama** *

Estaba kaio-sama bebiendo el te como normalmente lo hacia cuando de pronto siente una energia bastante conocida, dirigiendo su mirada a un lugar en especifico apareciendo issei en el acto

Issei: Hola kaio-sama, cuanto tiempo-dijo issei caminando hacia el

Kaio-sama: Oh, joven issei, que bueno es verte, has crecido mucho estos dos años y dime que te trae por aqui

Issei: Pues vera kaio-sama, oto-san me dijo que tenia que ganar experiencia en combate pero para eso necesito entrar en el mundo sobrenatural pero no se nada de magia jeje- dijo rascandose la nuca

Kaio-sama: Mhm, ya veo pero que tiene que ver eso con que estes aqui?

Issei: La verdad estaba pensando que como aqui es el lugar donde vienen los que mueren, tal vez me podria ayudar a encontrar a alguien de mi mundo bastante bueno en la magia y tambien a alguien que me enseñe a luchar con espada, ya que goku oto-san me enseño una tecnica para hacer aparecer una espada de ki

Kaio-sama: ya veo, dejame ver que puedo hacer, tendria que hablarlo con enma daio-sama ya que el es el encargado de las almas

Issei: En serio?, gracias kaio-sama.. en serio le debere una muy grande-dijo sonriendo

Kaio-sama: No es nada muchacho, en este mismo momento me pondre en contacto con el-dijo para alejarse para hablar con enma daio-sama mentalmente

Issei: Gracias de nuevo kaio-sama

* **3 doritos después** *

Kaio-sama: muy bien joven issei, ya hable con enma daio y dijo que no había problema, el mandaría a las persona adecuada para enseñarte a usar magia y luchar con espada

Issei: Muchas gracias en verdad kaio-sama-dijo sonriendo

Kaio-sama: no hay de que issei

* **10 minutos después** *

Issei: Aah, a que hora van a llegar?-pregunto issei bastante desesperado

Kaio-sama: tranquilizate issei

Issei: Pero kaio-sama ya no pued..-pero antes de terminar se vio interrumpido por una voz

?: Asi que tu eres a quien debemos enseñarle a usar magia y luchar con espada

Issei al escuchar eso se volteo para encontrarse con una mujer y un hombre

Issei: Asi es- dijo emocionado- y ustedes como se llaman?

?: Mi nombre es Morgana le Fay-dijo la mujer

?: Y el mio es Arturo o mejor conocido como El Rey Arturo -dijo el hombre

Issei: Morgana le fay y el rey arturo?.. Oh, yo los conosco, cuando whis-sama me ponia a estudiar todo acerca del mundo sobrenatural, usted morgana en su tiempo fue la mejor maga del mundo y usted arturo fue el portador de la excalibur original-dijo issei bastante emocionado

Arturo: Asi es muchacho, yo fui el portador de la Excálibur original-dijo sonriendo

Morgana: Bueno, suficiente de presentaciones, es hora de enseñarte lo mas que podamos, ya que tenemos un limite de tiempo,5 meses para ser exactos

Issei: Solo 5 meses? creen que pueda aprender en solo 5 meses?-pregunto issei sorprendido

Morgana: Tranquilo niño, por lo que puedo notar eres muy fuerte, ademas puedo percibir que tus reservas magicas son tan grandes a la par de un mago experto

Arturo: Asi es muchacho, ademas por lo que nos dijeron, eres de los que aprenden rapido, asi que comencemos

Issei: Hai Arturo-sensei-dijo issei sonriendo

* **Timeskip 5 meses después** *

El limite de tiempo ah acabado, podemos ver a issei en frente de morgana y arturo

Arturo: Bien issei, debo decir que estoy impresionado, sabia que aprendías rápido pero no tan rápido, sin duda es un honor haberte podido entrenar en el arte de la espada, ahora con tus habilidades, con tu velocidad y fuerza estoy seguro de que le podrías ganar a un espadachín experimentado-dijo sonriendo

Morgana: Lo dicho por arturo es cierto, ademas de dominar la magia a la perfección, igual estoy impresionada, ahora ya sabes como entrar al inframundo pero ten cuidado, yo te recomendaría ocultar tu identidad, ya sea cambiando tu apariencia o cubriéndote la cara con algo

Issei: Gracias a ustedes soy así de bueno, fue un honor haber sido entrenado por ustedes-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Arturo: El honor fue todo nuestro joven issei pero creo que es hora de decir adiós-dijo mientras veía como desaparecía

Morgana: Así es issei, lucha por el mundo como arturo lo hizo en su tiempo junto a dios-dijo mientras veía a issei

Issei: Eso haré, no los defraudare-dijo mientras veía como iban desapareciendo

Arturo: Eso lo sabemos chico, nos vemos- dijo para desaparecer

Issei: Bueno, es hora de irme, gracias por todo kaio-sama-dijo viendo al kaio

Kaio-sama: No hay de que joven issei, regresa cuando quieras

Issei: Gracias, eso haré-dijo sonriendo mientras ponía 2 dedos en su frente para desaparecer al instante

* **Cambio de escena: Callejón ciudad de Kuoh** *

Se veía a issei saliendo del callejón caminando por el centro de la ciudad

Issei: Bien, es hora de empezar a ganar experiencia, solo tengo un año y medio-dijo mientras se detenía y veía una mascara de lobo plateado- mhm, ocultar mi identidad eh?

* **10 minutos después** *

Issei estaba en el edificio mas alto viendo el atardecer vestido con su ropa blanca en su totalidad con su capucha puesta (traje de mikaela ya lo dije) y una mascara de lobo en su mano derecha

Issei: Bien, es hora de empezar-dijo mientras se colocaba la mascara de lobo y desaparecía en un circulo mágico

.

.

.

.

.

* **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES***


End file.
